


【DMC/VD】BOSS的评分机制原来是这么用的

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 深夜摸🐟窝的标题真的越来越轻小说了。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【DMC/VD】BOSS的评分机制原来是这么用的

形态怪异的砖红色岩石蔓延至整片大地，而在前方稍远空旷处回响着刀刃撞击的金属声，与地表同色系的砂石在空中崩裂，又随着人为掀起的狂风撞回地面。红衣白发的男子在半空踢出一个回旋，覆盖在Chaos脊背坚硬的甲壳发出清脆的碎裂声，落地时包覆在男子脚踝处兽爪般的物体突然消失，取而代之的是凭空出现在他手中的大剑。他一边发出毫无章法的怪叫声一边挽出一个剑花，轻巧得仿佛感知不到大剑的重量，Chaos慢镜头回放般地受击浮空，同时男子双手握剑张开双肩。

“one、two、yeah！”

他愉快地大喊着抡直手臂，大剑周身笼罩着诡异的红光，先前还浮在半空的Chaos瞬间化作了天边的流星。

“哈！全垒打！Dante选手领先一分！”

然后蓝白相间的刀柄猛地击中男子的后脑勺，他缩着脖子发出吃痛的声音。

“华而不实。”

穿着深黑长风衣的白发男子歪了一下脖子，示意他的身后。三只Riot从天而降摔作一团叠在一起。

“很明显我这边数量比较多。”

“oh come on Vergil！你难道没看到我脑袋边上那个SSS吗。”

红衣男子——Dante——摊开双手向他的兄长抱怨着，却只听见一声不屑的轻哼，一支蓝色的光剑刺中浮在半空中金色的SSS发出破碎的声音。

“听着，brother。你这是在作弊。”

“你的风格评分对我而言没有意义，蠢弟弟。”

他们交换了一个了然的眼神，只一眨眼，宽阔的大剑与纤长的日本刀撞在一起擦出飞溅的火花，在银白的刀身上灼出红色的光点，从根部一直划到尖端。红与黑的风衣下摆在空中交错，而后刀刃再次相击又向相反方向弹开，巨大的冲击力把他们掀离了彼此。魔剑但丁与阎魔刀在砖红色的地面划出两道泛白的痕迹，稳住身形的两人撑着自己的武器干脆一屁股坐在了地上。

“You know,I’m start to think.this is never get an end.”

“May be.we have plenty of time.”

“You right.”

Dante发出愉快的大笑声，下巴上灰白的胡茬肉眼可见地晃动起来。他拔出魔剑但丁扛在肩上，一手撑住地面自以为很帅气地跳起身——好吧我们得承认确实还挺帅。他走向他的兄长并把左手递给他，Vergil握住那只手，这一瞬与他童年记忆中的画面重叠在一起，别无二致。

事实上，Vergil当然也有他自己的评分系统。不像他的弟弟那么招摇，三个金晃晃的S那么巨大挂在脑袋边十分没品。那是只有他自己能看见的，暗金色的S。

当他轻松写意地在一大群丑陋而愚蠢的恶魔中划出流畅而优雅的刀光时，他自己脑袋边上的评分从来都没从SSS掉下来过。但是每当他和Dante打架的时候，这个评分则总是让他十分火大。

这并不是因为Vergil和Dante的实力有什么差距。

Style。他们兄弟两人都有的某种战斗机制，唯一的区别就在于Vergil专精于Dark Slayer这一个，而Dante则拥有完全不同的4个。Royal Guard。这就是那个恼人的雕虫小技的鬼鬼祟祟的小东西的名字。每当自己的攻击撞在那堵红色的魔力墙上时，Dante脑袋边上金晃晃的字母就会发出没品的尖叫声从C一直跳到SSS，而这个时候自己脑袋边上永远都只有一个铁灰色的D。

唯一值得庆幸的大概只有Dante看不到它。

诚然，Vergil也不能算输，因为Dante同样也不能对他造成任何的有效攻击。但是身为Boss，与可操作角色在评分机制上的差异总让他觉得略逊一筹——当然了这种想法Dante是永远都不会知道的。

都是因为他不主动发起攻击。他想。就算是Boss的评分机制，成功防反的时候依然是会涨评价的。但是Dante别说主动攻击了，Royal Guard的怒气槽攒得不能再满了他却连Release都不肯用。满管的魔人槽换完满管真魔人槽之后再攒满，却一直这么耗着。

等等——耗着？

他后知后觉地回忆起刚才Dante跟他的对话。

他弟弟刚才用只有他才能听出那么些不确定的语调跟他说了什么来着？

「我想我们这样怕是永远都没个头。」

嗯？然后我又是怎么回答他的？

「反正我们有得是时间。」

Vergil把嘴唇抿成一条紧紧的直线，但是他发现这不是那么管用，于是他偷偷地吸了口气，把兀自勾起的嘴角肌肉死命压了下去。

“Dante。”

“嗯？”

身旁那人微微侧过头，稍长的刘海随着脖颈的倾斜垂下来，露出半只眼睛与下颌的弧度，懒散，且毫无防备。

这根本就——满•身•都•是•破•绽。

他猛地凑上去，在Dante的目瞪口呆中吻住那对嘴角弯弯的猫儿唇。

这实在是有够粗鲁的，Vergil甚至没法分辨是他的唇撞到了Dante的牙，还是他的牙磕上了Dante的唇。

雄性的、强大的、彼此都有的恶魔与人类混杂的气息，但是在层层叠叠之下藏着的是淡到难以察觉的、粘腻的果酱与奶精的味道。这是只属于他的弟弟的，在他所不知道的岁月里日积月累的痕迹。

“Apocalytic!”

一声尖锐的、没品的女声突兀地从他耳边窜出，从铁灰色闪成深绀蓝的巨大的A碍眼地晃荡。他从这个蠢到家的评分系统上移开注意，积着厚茧的指腹摩挲着有柔软胡茬的下颌骨。舌苔扫过光洁的牙龈，抵达凹凸不平的上颚，然后吮吸他的舌尖，啃咬他的下唇。

“Smokin' Sexy Style!!”

不管是继续尖声咆哮的女声，还是悬浮在半空那三个暗金色的大写字母，都再也没有成功分走Vergil哪怕丝毫的注意力。

┈┈┈END┈┈┈

**Author's Note:**

> 这个非常武侠风的前半段，是窝几百年前（写第一章的斯巴达饭之前）开了个头然后就一直都在wps里堆灰的部分。你哥有个boss专用的只有自己能看的评分机制是pad的脑洞。然后最后没品地尖叫着的“Smokin' Sexy Style!!”的女人，是窝。
> 
> 所以boss的评分机制能在亲弟弟嘴的时候瞬间评价跳上A并且伤害打满能一路拉到3S。真有你的维吉尔。
> 
> 以上，谢谢观看wwww


End file.
